A disease which is long lasting or which reoccurs often is defined typically as a chronic disease. Known chronic diseases include, among others, depression, compulsive obsession disorder, alcoholism, asthma, autoimmune diseases (e.g., ulcerative colitis, lupus erythematosus), osteoporosis, cancer, and diabetes mellitus. Such chronic diseases require chronic care management for effective long-term treatment.
In the example of diabetes mellitus, which is characterized by hyperglycemia resulting from inadequate insulin secretion, insulin action, or both, it is known that diabetes manifests itself differently in each person because of each person's unique physiology that interacts with variable health and lifestyle factors such as diet, weight, stress, illness, sleep, exercise, and medication intake.
Biomarkers are patient biologically derived indicators of biological or pathogenic processes, pharmacologic responses, events or conditions (e.g., aging, disease or illness risk, presence or progression, etc.). For example, a biomarker can be an objective measurement of a variable related to a disease, which may serve as an indicator or predictor of that disease. In the case of diabetes mellitus, such biomarkers include measured values for glucose, lipids, triglycerides, and the like. A biomarker can also be a set of parameters from which to infer the presence or risk of a disease, rather than a measured value of the disease itself. When properly collected and evaluated, biomarkers can provide useful information related to a medical question about the patient, as well as be used as part of a medical assessment, as a medical control, and/or for medical optimization.
For diabetes, clinicians generally treat diabetic persons according to published therapeutic guidelines such as, for example, Joslin Diabetes Center & Joslin Clinic, Clinical Guideline for Pharmacological Management of Type 2 Diabetes (2007) and Joslin Diabetes Center & Joslin Clinic, Clinical Guideline for Adults with Diabetes (2008). The guidelines may specify a desired biomarker value, e.g., a fasting blood glucose value of less than 100 mg/dl, or the clinician can specify a desired biomarker value based on the clinician's training and experience in treating patients with diabetes.
While the development of a suitable diabetes treatment protocol or treatment regimen is important, the success of a diabetes treatment protocol is dependent on the patient or patient's adherence to the diabetes treatment protocol. However, adherence may be prevented when the diabetes treatment protocol or the tasks of the diabetes treatment protocol are too complex for the patient. Specifically, a patient may lack the required skill set to perform tasks of the diabetes treatment protocol (e.g., collecting biomarker readings). Moreover, the patient may be unaware that they lack the required skill set to perform the diabetes treatment protocol.
It is desirable to provide a method of tailoring a diabetes treatment protocol to a patient skill set by providing additional upfront and ongoing assistance specific for patients who have not yet demonstrated proficiency for a diabetes treatment protocol.